5 Halloween Tales From Camp Half-Blood
by Sucktastic Valdez
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Jason and Nico sit around an open fire and tell scary stories on Halloween night. 5 stories to chill the spine: The Curse of Arachne, Can't Eat Meat, The Lost Legion, Poseidon's Bounty and The Hades Express. Let the horrors (and fun) begin!
1. Chapter 1

The Curse of Arachne

It was a cool Halloween night at Camp Half-Blood, a breeze blew through the trees as Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Jason and Nico sat around a crackling fire. There was no trick-or-treating except for Connor and Travis's pranks and the pumpkin pie at dinner, no one wanted to risk being jumped by real monsters.

"Let's tell some scary stories," suggested Nico.

"Okay, you want a scary story then I've got one," replied Annabeth.

"Is this one of those a story I heard from my aunt about my dad's sister's cousin's best friend's daughter?" asked Jason.

"No this an Athena Cabin legend, it really happened to the last Athena consular, Jackson Miller," she began.

"Jackson was a good kid, he had a girlfriend and was about to go full ride to Yale. However his fatal flaw was hubris and showed it.

You know the story of Arachne and how my mother turned her into a spider after losing to her in a weaving contest. Well Jackson liked to kill spiders, to step on them, spray them whatever, just to show that the children of Athena were still on top of the children of Arachne. And one day instead of sacrificing his leftovers to Athena he used them to curse Arachne which is a major insult.

A few days before Halloween Jackson noticed that spiders kept coming into the Athena Cabin, a few at first but they kept coming. He didn't freak at first and just kept stomping on them but they kept coming like a tsunami of eight legged creepy crawlies. Two days before Halloween he went to the store and bought every bug bomb and spider spray he could find.

However the other campers weren't happy about the pesticides making them sick so they forced Jackson to stop. That night the spiders came in while Jackson was asleep. When he woke up he was covered in spider bites.

But the bites didn't fade away they kept growing bigger as they festered and began to smell like rotting flesh. No one wanted to be around Jackson, not even his girlfriend but what was the worst for him was the pain. Horrid pain that made him vomit as much as the sight and smell of his wounds did. Not even the healers of Apollo could help him, that night he cried himself to sleep.

In the morning the other Athena kids woke up to find Jackson completely covered in spider webs, like he was mummified. One of kids went up close to see Jackson's greenish-yellow and rotting corpse covered with spiders. Suddenly Jackson began to move.

"Help me, it itches so much," he moaned before a wave of spiders crawled out of him mouth. He was dead and the camp got ready for the funeral.

Before the funeral pyre the Athena kids wanted to lift the veil they had made to see Jackson one more time. But when they unveiled him all they found were bloody bones. The spiders had liquidized him and sucked out all the nutrients.

Some say that the same spiders that feasted on Jackson still crave human flesh and not just the Athena kids, every year they say someone in New York goes missing, eaten by Arachne's children.

Others say that there was no place for Jackson Miller in the underworld. So his ghost still walks the grounds of Camp Half-Blood moaning "It itches so much,".

Jackson had so much going for him and his story serves as a warning to all children of Athena." Annabeth finished.

The others were silent and there were a few worried glances, as if to check for the ghost of Jackson Miller. Grover froze as something crawled up his neck.

"Killer spiders!" he screamed. Percy snickered and Grover realized that it was just his fingers. He looked as furious as a half goat kid could be.

"You think that was scary? Well its my turn, this is a true story about to satyers and its called 'Can't Eat Meat'" began Grover.

* * *

_Please Review! Or the killer spiders will get you tonight!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank The Helios Spirit, TheSkySpiritsTalentShow, coralie14, DaRedUmbrella, ningatuna, prankprincess123, 1lyndon, Iheartbd's, Illovebooks, Lady Leaf8, BarrelRacer13, LolMeToDeath, knkutube, PrincessSerenityforever21 and Loyal2Artemis for reviewing chapter 1! I guess the killer spiders will be eating those who didn't review!**

* * *

Can't Eat Meat

"Can't Eat Meat? That sounds dumb," commented Nico.

Grover shuck his head. "You guys don't get it, this story is like the satyr version of Paranormal Activity. Listen close and you may learn something," he began.

"You know how satyrs can't eat meat right? Its our most sacred oath, to never harm other animals. Well there were these two satyrs, Nate and Hilbert. They were best friends and had committed their lives to fighting pollution and protecting the wild.

One weekend they decided to take a break from protecting half-blood and went into the forest. It was so wild and untouched by filthy human hands, they had a blast running with the deer and chatting with the mice. But that night they went to sleep...

Hilbert heard some noises and woke up to see the terror, humans from a nuclear power plant were dumping radioactive waste into a creek. Nate woke up and saw poachers killing an endangered moose.

All night they saw frightening images, oil spills, factories spewing air pollution and kids throwing candy wrappers into the ground in the park. They woke in the morning to see that the lay of the land had literally rearranged, they were lost.

Nate and Hilbert realized that they weren't in a normal forest, it was the Forest of Phobos!"

"Wait Phobos, God of fear, son of Ares, has a moon of Mars named after him?" asked Percy.

"Yes, Percy now let me finish! Anyway Nate and Hilbert were lost in the Forest of Phobos with little provisions. That means food and water Percy. They munched on trail mix and veggie wraps for a few days but they ran out soon enough.

When they got hungry they tried to eat the grass but it turned into acid when they chewed it. When they got thirsty they tried to drink from the creek but it turned to sand.

In a few days they were so hungry, their stomachs rumbled and their muscles ached from starvation. But worse the Forest of Phobos was driving them insane.

"I'm so hungry," moaned Nate. "I can't take this anymore!"

At that Nate ran off into the trees, Hilbert on the other hand was too afraid to follow so he was all alone. That night it got freezing cold, he tried to light a fire but it only made it colder.

Two days later Hilbert was on the verge of death and insanity. While he sat all alone he heard a rustle in the bushes. _Rustle, Rustle, Rustle._

Nate stumbled out of the bush and collapsed, he reached out to Hilbert and in his hand was a dead rabbit. "Take it buddy, eat the meat. I killed the bunny Hilbert, I don't deserve to live!" he cried before he let out a sigh and died.

Hilbert went crazy, he had just lost his best friend and he was so hungry. Yet he couldn't eat meat, but he was so, so hungry. That night he cooked the rabbit and ate it.

A week later a group of campers went looking for their satyr friends, they found Hilbert who had gone mad. He kept singing a song about meat, "Juice, tender, meaty goodness. Oh how I love it!"

The next morning they found Hilbert in the mess hall with a half eaten plate of Hawaiian baby back ribs. He had to forked himself to death.

Some say he did it because, because. HE COULDN'T EAT MEAT!" Grover jumped out and made ghost wails and did spooky fingers.

"Grover dude, that was the worst scary story I've ever heard. Let me spin you a real spooky tale, a tale told back in Camp Jupiter about the Lost Legion..." began Jason.

* * *

**So...How's this looking so far? We still have three more scary stories to go! Also look for my other stories, pretty please with sugar atop!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to coralie14, TheSkySpiritsTalentShow, PJO rulz, LolMeToDeath, PrincessSerenityforever21, Owltide, SashtiiKashtaTashii-ILoveYou, Pepperoni Zebra, howtobecrazy101, Neeno001, Ambassador of Hades, EpicDinosaur123, ningatuna and Guest for reviewing!**

* * *

The Lost Legion

"Hopefully this will be better than Grover's story," mumbled Annabeth.

Jason sat forward, his face illuminated by the glow of fire as he began. "This is a true story which took place in the 1930s when a huge blizzard hit the San Francisco Bay Area. Camp Jupiter was covered in five feet of snow and no one could get out.

The Great Depression had made it hard to get enough food, blankets and firewood for everyone but somehow the camp managed. The praetors had organized everyone, they cleared the snow off the roofs so the buildings wouldn't cave in and rationed food.

Things were going as well as they could go but a group of friends thought otherwise. They didn't like how small their rations were and how they were constantly cold so they formed the Frost Legion. History would come to know them as the Lost Legion.

The Frost Legion tried to negotiate to get more food and wood with the Senate but they had more important things to worry about like the flu and frost bite so they turned them away. The Senate didn't care about comfort, or at least that's what the Frost Legion thought.

So after one to many cold and hungry night being trapped by the snow the Frost Legion decided to ditch Camp Jupiter for town, the hoped they at least find a hot meal.

They stole snow shoes from the armory and dressed in their winter jackets. The Frost Legion then set out across the snow but another snowstorm hit and they were trapped far away from camp.

Three days later the snow had began to melt away and the praetors sent a search party to find the missing Frost Legion. The party searched for hours but they couldn't find the missing campers.

However just as the search party was about to leave a girl named Molly spotted something. She rushed up and saw the Frost Legion wandering the snow. As she got closer she noticed something odd, the missing campers were all icy blue. She reached out to touch one but her hand passed through his body.

They were shades, ghosts, and she screamed out in horror. The other search party members rushed over and confirmed her fears, the Frost Legion was dead.

One of the ghosts moaned and pointed his frost bitten finger at the ground. The living campers got to their knees and dug through the snow to see the bodies of the dead frozen in ice.

That night after the search party had returned and a funeral was held for the dead campers a fire raged through the camp and burned down half of New Rome. Many saw that it was the ghosts of the Lost Legion that lit the fire to warm themselves. But ghosts can't get warm can they?

And every cold winter night ever since the ghosts of the Lost Legion have stolen blankets and lit fires as they still try to beat the cold." ended Jason in an eerie tone.

There was an applause and Jason bowed. "Thank you, thank you," he said.

"It wasn't that good," they heard Grover murmur.

"Oh yeah?" Jason asked. "Spooky, spooky, spooky! Spooky, spooky, spooky!" he yelled, Grover turned away in embarrassment.

"Spiders and Lost Legions are scary and all but I've got a good one. Its about a ship called the Poseidon's Bounty and its cursed crew. Poseidon himself told it to me," said Percy.

* * *

**Please review or the Lost Legion will burn your house down to get warm! Just kidding!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess the houses of those who reviewed wouldn't be burned down by the Lost Legion!**

* * *

Poseidon's Bounty**  
**

"Wow, Poseidon actually told you a scary story? Cool, but if it has satyrs in it I will kill you," said Jason.

"Don't worry this is a real scary story. It all started in ancient times, Greece to be exact. There was this fishing boat that the crew had named the Poseidon's Bounty to win the favor of my father.

On one fishing trip things started out well. The sea was calm and they caught enough fish to feed their city for days. However they caught a dolphin in their net and dolphins were sacred to Poseidon.

The crew debated on what to do with it, some wanted to set it free to please my dad but others thought it would be good meat to feed their families. Eventually the captain decided to kill the dolphin out of mercy, big mistake.

That same night a huge storm hit, winds were so strong that they knocked members of the crew off the ship and the waves were so big that each of them seemed like a tidal the storm cleared the crew realized on horror that they were way off course and that somehow the fish they had caught had come alive and flubbed off the deck.

They were lost in the ocean with no food. At first they tried to catch more fish but every single time they tried their nets came up empty. The crew decided to have a meeting.

The debate was fierce, some crew members wanted to pray to Poseidon for forgiveness but others wanted to try and sail to land. In the end they decided that everyday one crew member would jump into the ocean depths to meet their fate in the underworld.

And so they did, ever day one crew member drowned until there were only three people left. A thief whose fate was sealed in Tartarus for he had stolen from the Temple of Hades. The good captain who had a family back in Greece and a stowaway who had run away from her parents to find adventure.

Now they calculated that there was enough food and water on the ship for one person to sail back to Greece. But the thief and stowaway were madly in love so they hatched a plot to kill the captain. That night the thief crept into the captain's quarters with knife in hand.

Just as he was about stab the captain through his sheet the captain woke up and grabbed the thief's arm. "Take care of my family if you kill me," he said.

At that the thief dropped the knife and ran out screaming. He couldn't live with himself knowing that he had almost killed a father so he jumped off the boat. Then there were two.

The captain said that he would lay down his life for a lady, but since he had children to look after he would challenge the stowaway to a boxing match since he was champion back in Greece.

As the captain but on his leather boxing gloves the stowaway searched desperately for away to survive. Then she saw a wooden stake and while the captain had his back turned she killed him.

The stowaway now delighted with her victory rushed to the storage closet to eat some of her well earned food since she was starving. In horror she found that the captain had burned the food and dumped the water, as if he knew the stowaway was going to cheat.

She began to cry frantically as she realized that only the captain could steer the ship back to Greece. Then Poseidon cursed her for killing the good captain.

The curse was this: for all eternity she would be forced to sail the ocean, crying and clutching the bloody stake as a reminder of her crime. And sometimes she sings...

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho,_

_Poseidon please let me die,_

_Poseidon please let me die._"

Percy ended in a ominous tone. A silence hung over the group.

"That was nice Percy, but I bet I could do better," said Nico. The group began to chant his name until he stood up to tell his tale.

"Have you guys ever heard of the Hades Express?"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Hades Express

Nico began."The story begins with these two mortals, Lucas and Rosa. They the "first couple" of their high school and ad been crowned homecoming king and queen weeks earlier. On Halloween night they had been invited to a Haunted House party.

Lucas was dressed as a pirate and Rosa was the Wicked Witch of the West but Lucas's dad had taken away his car keys so they needed a ride.

"I just called a taxi," said Rosa as they waited outside her house. Just then a bus painted pitch black with "The Hades Express" written in blood red letters rolled up the street and stopped in front of them.

"Uh, Lucas. I didn't ask for a bus," Rosa whispered, terrified.

"Don't worry, its probably one of those Halloween buses that take you to all the attractions," replied Lucas. The doors of the bus slowly opened and he walked in dragging Rosa with him.

The bus driver was wearing a long flowing cloak complete with a hood. He silently pointed to the back of the bus, thinking it was part of the Halloween get-up they went in and sat.

When they sat down a man with an ax through his chest who was sitting on the other side asked them hoarsely. "How did you die?"

Still thinking it was part of the theme Lucas answered "Scurvy," with an uneasy chuckle.

"Tuberculosis," answered Rosa with a forced smile.

"My wife took an ax to me when she found out I had lied about the money," he croaked. Lucas looked around and saw a lady who looked broken and bloody.

"Did you get hit by a car or something?" he asked jokingly.

She turned her head to reveal her broken face. "A train actually," she murmured.

The Hades Express rolled to a stop and the doors opened. An old man wearing hospital gowns walked in.

"Hey isn't this Mercy Hospital?" asked Rosa as she looked out the window. Lucas glanced at the man's wrist and spotted a hospital band that read "Terminal Cancer".

The two were silent the rest of the drive. "Hey we're passing the haunted house! Lucas stop the driver!" shouted Rosa. They walked up to the front of the bus and confronted the driver.

"Hey you just missed our stop, you need to stop," said Lucas. The driver kept driving.

"You can't stop The Hades Express! One way service to the underworld for the dead!" the driver laughed.

"But we're not dead!" shouted Lucas in horror. He looked down at his hands to see that he was actually fading. He looked at Rosa and saw that she was fading too.

"We're turning into ghosts! Stop the bus!" screamed Rosa. Fueled by the screams of his girlfriend Lucas ripped the driver from his seat. He tried to grab the steering wheel but his hand went through it, he tried the emergency brake but the same thing happened.

As the bus spun out of control Lucas looked at Rosa. "I love you," he said, they kissed then...

A few hours later Lucas stumbled onto his driveway. His head hurt like hell, had it been from eating too much candy? Had he even gone Trick-or-Treating this year? He couldn't remember. His pirate shirt was bloody, was that part of his costume? He wasn't sure.

He was confused and didn't even noticed that he had walked through the front door. He needed something to eat so he went to the kitchen, he tried to grabbed an apple but his hand went through it. He tried a pear but his hand went through it too.

Lucas then went to the family room to find his parents weeping and holding each other close. "My Lucas is dead!" cried his mom.

Then he remembered, he had died when the bus went off a bridge. He screamed and ran through the wall to the street where The Hades Express was waiting to take him to the underworld.

The Hades Express never picks up someone who won't die the same night, but you know what the worst part is? Whoever hears this story will be The Hades Express's next victim..." finished Nico.

He looked around to see the others shivering. Grover even had his arms wrapped around Jason, the satyrs eyes were wide with fear.

"Well that was fun. Do you think they still have Twix bars at the Mess Hall?" asked Nico as he got up to get some candy. The others followed him away from the fire.

The howl of a wolf pierced the nighttime as The Hades Express rolled up for it's next passengers.

* * *

**Are you guys scared? If so please review or The Hades Express will come for you! Also feel free to use these stories to frighten your friends on Halloween Eve! **


	6. Announcement

Hello dear readers! I know I haven't be active for a while but here are updates for all what's happening with my stories

**5 Halloween Tales From Camp Half-Blood- five more stories and a potential spin-off.**

**Avengers Assemble: The Olympian Avengers- I'm re-writing it! more details soon.**

**Avengers Assemble 2: When Extremes Meet- Canceled as of now.**

**Things Not To Do At Per Ankh- Done, done and done.**

**Things Not To Do At The Capitol- Canceled, may pick up again when Catching Fire comes out.**

But before I work on AA and 5 Tales I would like to announce that I've started something new! **The Demigod Files II!**

**And here's a preview of the 4 stories**

**Percy Jackson & The Demigods of London- Percy and Annabeth visit the UK to help the demigods of Camp half-Blood London Branch.**

**Percy Jackson & The Wrath of Triton- Sally Jackson is captured by Triton and put on trail, Percy must save her with help from the Titan of Memory.**

******Percy Jackson & The Bane of Aphrodite- Aphrodite hires Percy to take Drew on a quest but things go wrong when the love goddess's enemies rise.**

******Persephone Jackson & The Apple of Chaos- A gender-bender PJO fic. Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon must keep the balance between Eros and Harmonia.**

******The first chapter is up for Demigods of London, PLEASE read and review them. I will not start AA or 5 Tales until this is complete! Updates hopefully every 1-3 days.**


End file.
